Advent Adventures
Characters Rescuers Shadow Rescuers Rescue Paw Shadow Paw Other Heroes Allies *Assist Robots **Alex 5 (A robot that was made in the USA) **Assist Robo-Dog **Cyber Katie (The Original Rescuers and Paw Assist Robot) *Pawz **Black Pawz **White Pawz **Red Pawz *Erica Harold *Jones Duke *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big The Cat *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Maria Robotnik *Bernadette Hedgehog *Jules Hedgehog *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Ben Muttski *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese The Chao *Chocola The Chao *Gemerl *Metal Sonic ► Shard The Metal Sonic *Anti-Humdinger Alliance **Dr. Eggman **Orbot/SA-55 **Cubot/IDI-07 *Classic Zone **Levi Seventeen **Makayla Shelly **Carlos **Logan Lemon **Greg **Connor **Amaya **Ryder **Katie **Alex Porter **Ace Sorenson **Earl of Barkingburg **Princess of Barkingburg **Android Levi **Cap'n Turbot *Rider Zone *Unnamed Zone Villains *Mayor Humdinger *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Mephiles the Dark *Eclipse the Darkling *Infinite the Jackal *Ken Penders *Metal Ranger Series *Nebula Armor Episodes Season 1 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 2 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 3 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 4 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 5 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 6 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 7 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? The Pendants Of Fury *Chapter 1: Delta # The Start: On The Run # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*Chapter 2: Wings # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*Chapter 3: Blade # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*Chapter 4: Ikari # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*Chapter 5: Triple S # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # The End: Peace at last Movies #Curse of the Excalibur Ranger Specials Main cast *Levi Seventeen, Dark, Daniel Jungle, Android Levi: Tardis17 *Carlos, Dark Carlos: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon, Dark Logan: Lemon Incorporated *Greg, Dark Greg: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor, Dark Connor, Tony: Roman Lutterotti *Amaya, Dark Amaya: Addison Holley *Ryder, Dark Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Katie, Dark Katie, Marsha Fire: Katherine Forrester *Alex Porter, Dark Alex: Wyatt White *Makayla Shelly: N/A *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd *Marshall, Hunter Ester, Void: Lukas Engel *Zuma, Dark Zuma: Shayle Simons *Rubble, Dark Rubble: Keegan Hedley *Rocky, Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase, Blake Ester, Dark Chase: Justin Kelley *Skye, Dark Skye: Lilly Bartlam *Robo Dog, Dark Robo Dog: I don't know. *Everest, Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker, Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Sonic The Hedgehog: N/A *Miles "Tails" Prower: N/A *Knuckles the Echidna: N/A *Shadow The Hedgehog: N/A *Rouge the Bat: N/A *E-123 Omega: N/A *Amy Rose: N/A *Cream the Rabbit: N/A *Big The Cat: N/A *Charmy Bee: N/A *Vector the Crocodile: N/A *Espio the Chameleon: N/A *Silver The Hedgehog: N/A *Blaze the Cat: N/A *Jet the Hawk: N/A *Maria Robotnik: N/A Guest stars Songs Opening theme *"Going Forth!" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Insert theme *Power within **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Character themes *That Excalibur Jerk **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 Soundtracks Trivia